


Invisibility Potions

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Invisibility, M/M, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Invisibility Potions

Pause giggled quietly as he crept around the server. These new invisibility potions were going to be so much fun. He just had to remember to not wield anything, or otherwise he might he murdered. Licking his lips, he crept up behind Guude. Guude was apparently doing a tour around his base, as noted by the floating cameraman following him around.

“So, as I was saying, I was just hanging out on the street corner, minding my own business when OH GOD WHAT WAS THAT,” Guude shrieked, jumping in the air before flailing about when Pause tickled his sides, pulling at his shirt. Pause backed up, watching the now very suspicious Guude. Guude peered around himself before coughing, smoothing down his shirt.

“R...right. It was nothing, nothing. As I was saying, I was just standing on the street corner, right? Well it must have looked WHO THE HELL IS TOUCHING ME!” Guude said, flailing about as Pause caressed him again, giggling. Pause quickly backed up, placing both hands over his mouth so Guude couldn't hear him giggling. Guude flailed about, trying to find his unseen tickler. He eventually gave up, eyes narrowed as he stared around suspiciously. “Someone is playing tricks on me, I just know it. Someone is out there,” he said quietly, peering about.

Pause leaned in close, pining Guude's arms to his side, causing Guude to shriek loudly. “Now now Guude. Don't you want to have some fun?” he said, whispering seductively. Guude gaped, lost for words before suddenly jerking his arms open, trying to push the invisible Pause away. “You! Pause! Bad! I'm trying to film something! And now I'm going to have to cut all this!” he said with a groan. Pause frowned before sighing. “Fine, I'll go bother someone else,” he said, pouting before slouching away, leaving a suspicious and slightly nervous Guude in his wake.

Slinking around for awhile, Pause found MC and Millbee gallivanting around, running in circles around one of the houses of a nearby village. Grinning, Pause quietly crept up to Millbee while he was catching his breathing, before tickling him quickly. Millbee looked up, surprised, before shrugging, continuing to breath slowly. MC came charging up to Millbee before stopping abruptly, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Are you ok?” MC asked, concerned. Millbee started to say something before wiggling as Pause tickled him again. “I would be, but something is tickling me!” he said, wiggling about, trying to rub his sides. Pause backed up, grinning at the two of them. MC titled his head, concerned. “Are you sure you're alright? Need to rest, maybe?” MC gave a shriek when Pause suddenly started tickling him. “Someone's tickling meeeeee” MC said with a gasp, nearly falling over from confusion. Millbee laughed at him before gasping as Pause switched to tickling him instead.

The two of them flailed about for awhile before clinging to each other, sobbing. “Who's tickling us, who's tickling us?” they both gasped, almost sobbing. Pause giggling, before leaning in next to MC. “WooOOooo MC, I'm a ghost! A ghost because you have stolen my Millbee from me!” MC gasped, pushing at the invisible Pause. “Pause you jerk! Stop being invisible!” Millbee frowned, peering about. “Is he really invisible now? Oh Pause,” Millbee said with a sigh, not quite annoyed, but slightly bemused.

“You two enjoy each other's company. I know I'll enjoy watching,” Pause said with a laugh. MC blushed brightly, gasping. “You...you're lying! You haven't been...no!” Millbee wrapped his arms around MC protectively. “Stop teasing him, Pause. Although if you want to join in while invisible, I'm not adverse to the idea,” he said, wiggling slightly. MC shook his head vehemently. “No. If Pause wants to join in, he has to be visible,” MC said with a frown. Pause sighed quietly. “Fine, I'll leave you two love birds alone,” he said smirking. MC stuck his tongue out at the invisible Pause before yelping as Pause tried to grab it. Pause ran away cackling as MC whined, leaning against Millbee.

Pause laughed to himself softly as he found his final prey, Beef. He tilted his head back and forth as he tried to figure out what to do to Beef. Grinning he ran up behind Beef, hugging him. “Who?” Beef said, confused when he realized he couldn't see anyone. “Pause! Invisible Pause!” Pause said with a laugh as he kissed Beef on the cheek. “Oh you,” Beef said with a laugh. Pause nuzzled his neck, kissing his ear. “I should take you into the middle of spawn and bite and nibble you, see how long you could last before making any noise,” Pause said with a cackle. Beef frowned, shaking his head. “Bad Pause!” “But Beeeeeef,” Pause whined. “No, be good,” Beef said, still frowning. “Fiiiine,” Pause said with a sigh. “Can I at least make out with you while still invisible?” he said, grumbling softly. Beef laughed before nodding. “I guess that's fine, as long as no one watches me making silly faces,” Beef said, which caused Pause to laugh hysterically at the mental image.


End file.
